Operation WAR
by yoshi3000
Summary: An expanded ending to Steven Universe Blackthorned chapter 16 (so read that for context). With operatives dead and most of the villains slaughtered, the KND thought it was all over. But it's never over... (A bit of mentioned 1x362 and CreexOC) (Galactic : Kids Next Door) (AU)


**-Warning: This is an extended ending to another fanfiction, Steven Universe Blackthorned. Specifically to Chapter 16's crossover with the KND.-**

 **(The author is in his office which is littered with posters of what would have been the Galactic Kids Next Door with Sector V)**

 **Yoshi3000: Cartoon Network, you really botched this up didn't you?**

 **Numbah 5: You said to us, but yes to the Powerpuff Girls reboot. It's not even funny!**

 **Numbah 4: It's too girly and makes me feel confused.**

 **Numbah 3: The violence is gone.**

 **Numbah 2: I miss Ms. Bellum.**

 **Numbah 1: You let us kids down and you let the next generation down. (dryly) Thanks a lot.**

 **Yoshi3000: You know the disclaimer that I own nothing but my ideas and my OCs. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Loading Kids Next Doors Operation WAR….**

 **Operation WAR**

 **Warper's**

 **Archive**

 **Revelations**

* * *

 **(A/N: Another series? No. Thanks to rosewillow narusasufangirl, I felt a tad inspired to make this one-shot to expand on the fate of the KND after Ryker left. She pointed something that make me realized I had to complete this a little. It'll only be a one-shot and if someone capable wants to continue this into a fanfic of their own, PM me.)**

* * *

The KND didn't know how to react to what Ryker had spilled to them before he and his own team left another universe. For one thing, they wanted some answers. And they would get him, but not from Ryker.

On a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. en route were Sector V and Numbah 362. Rachel wanted to justify coming along saying she was the leader and all, but everyone (excluding Numbah 1) knew she just wanted to spend time with Nigel. Considering what just happened in his war, nobody complained. Why were they on the way back to Earth from the Moonbase? A call from Cree, of all people.

* * *

Cree wasn't doing well after the war. In a world where realism can be defiled, reality had ensured for Cree when she gained survivor's guilt. That and she was personally afraid of the Golden Ryker after her recovery. Cree had dating Ethan for about a year and they were rather close. Close enough that she often hung out with him in a treehouse right on the outskirts of town. She also knew that he was virtually the adult being an orphan along with his sister. They actually lived in said treehouse which by all means was rather lavish. Which meant Cree had a key to the place, and felt all the crappy about backstabbing them. She had come to mourn when she found another key to a hidden room with information. DAMNING information that she called her sister telling to come quickly. She waited outside the treehouse for him remembering the close moments.

* * *

 _-(A Month Ago)-_

 _Cree and Ethan were outside laying on a blanket watching the stars. It was the anniversary of when they met and the day when Ethan and Lyra mourned the lost of their parents._

 _"Cree, happy anniversary." Ethan said turning to her. "I got you something."_

 _Ethan pulled out a small big box to which Cree opened to find a sapphire ring to Cree hurriedly put back admiring._

 _"This must have put a dent in your pocket." Cree remarked looking at the gleam in the stone._

 _"Nope." Ethan said with a smirk._

 _Cree didn't know Ethan (and by extension the others) had been willing things into existence with their powers. Cree was pulled in for a surprise kiss from him._

 _"Just know you mean a lot to me and even Lyra." Ethan admitted. "I know she's a bit distant to you, but she does."_

 _"Lyra always gave looks of worry." Cree said. "Weirded me out."_

 _"Well, Lyra's probably worried sick about you. Being a Teen Ninja isn't exactly a safe side gig." Ethan said spooking Cree._

 _"How did you know?" Cree asked shocked._

 _"For one thing, you and I have one thing in common. We both walked up from the KND with our memories intact. However, in the case of myself, they don't know I have them." Ethan admitted._

 _"Wait a second…you. Now I recognize you, you were the Shadow. Numbah 138." Cree said gazing his eyes._

 _"We fought together many times. When the week before I was scheduled for decommission, I asked for it early. I caught you in a surprise kiss before getting decommissioned." Ethan said chuckling sadly._

 _"Well since we're on the subject, why did you give it up?" Cree asked._

 _"For Lyra. She was young and needed an older figure in her life. I gave up to grow up to keep an eye on Lyra and the brats growing up. It was my responsibility." Ethan said with a sigh. "Especially considering I am on my own."_

 _It was that moment that Cree felt a pang of empathy for him. Cree dare not complain about her sister to him because he had to be a sibling and a parent._

 _"Speaking of which, where is your sister? And the twins?" Cree asked._

 _"Well, I remember them going out for a sleepover at Fanny's. Apparently, despite being guys, the twins were welcomed. I fear those girls from those perverts." Ethan said._

 _"Good. Then it's just you and me." Cree said getting up to walk into the Treehouse. "You and I are going fun with a present I got for you."_

 _"Please tell me it's a copy of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. I'm stick of having to go over that douchebag "best friend" of ours to play it." Ethan said perking up._

 _"Oh no, it's not that. It'll be much better than some video game for sure." Cree said. "You'll have fun unwrapping me…I mean your gift."_

 _Ethan quickly caught on and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to miss out on it._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"If only I had quit the Teen Ninjas, he'd be here with me. Ethan, he poured out his heart and I caused his charges death." Cree said racked with guilt.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed and out came our heroes to see Cree who was crying not too long ago.

"Jeez, sis, you look terrible." Abby said sympathetic. "I know Ethan's gone, but he wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I dunno, isn't she resp…" Wally said before smacked behind the hand by Kuki.

"You said you found something." Rachel said coming forward with Nigel.

Cree nodded and led them to secret room. Instead said room were a weapon vault where actual weapons and modded 2x4 technology. Cree pointed to the box labeled "SHITSTORM" on the table explained it's full of letters, and she hadn't opened them yet. Nigel took the honor of opening finding two tape recorders. They were both labeled Last Words but they had different handwriting. Nigel played the first one which was Ethan's.

 **"This is Ethan Rainer, and if you're playing this Cree, most likely I died. It's freaky being told that I was going to die by Father's hands and I was powerless to stop him. Listen, Lyra has had powers to see the future. My power to see the past in people, and it's how I know you're still a good person. Lyra knew you'd bring the twins to Father, but you didn't know they were to be killed. Just know I forgive you and that I love you dearly. As for the KND, I want to make a confession that you de-commissioning device doesn't work on warpers. I can only hope that the hero who Lyra said would come avenged my death. This is Ethan Rainer, Numbah 138, signing off."**

Cree choked sobs as Abby, Kuki, and Rachel tried to comfort. Nigel had played the second one.

 **"This is Lyra, and you are playing this after you play Ethan's. By now, we're all died and that hero Ethan mentioned avenged us. I'm only sorry that I couldn't do more to help. I feel so useless! However if that hero succeeds, I have something to leave for you all. Shit's going to get much harder, and I left you our warping materials in this lab here. Along with some information you need to see. Sector V, you guys were the closest thing to a family I had. I'm sorry *sniff* I had leave you like this. This is Lyra Rainer, Numbah 69, signing off. …. Since I'm going to die and Numbah 362 can't get me for this, SHE GOTS THE HOTS NIGEL M'FING UNO!"**

Rachel went beet red really wish Lyra was alive so she could pummel. Nigel was embarrassed, but he moved on. Next was a DVD labeled "WATCH ME!", so they found a DVD player in the room to play it.

On said DVD was a voice over by Lyra and Ethan explaining how they came to this world revealing their parents died fighting the Warper Tribunal. They also revealed that Numbah 1 was to be chosen for the G:KND, but they had been using their warping powers to mess with the timeline preventing him from being chosen.

 **"Nigel, we did this for your own safety. I apologize, but you have to see this."** Ethan said before the video shifts.

 _The video shows Numbuhs 3 and 4 establishing contact with Numbuh Vine, saying that they uploaded the original animatic video. Numbuh Vine then chastises them, saying that it wasn't supposed to be uploaded until after the countdown. Numbuh Vine is then shown to be Lizzie DeVine, and it's revealed that she was using a human disguise on Earth, much to Numbuh's 4 and 3's shock._

 _"Holy fuck!" Numbah 3 said._

 _Lizzie then tells them to evacuate the planet, but is then attacked by unseen operatives. The transmission is ended with alien characters that translate to: Transmission Interrupted_

"Lizzie's an alien?!" Nigel said falling to his knees.

 **"There's more."** Lyra said.

 _The video continues begins with a brief narration of Earth from Nigel Uno: a G-class planet that has unfortunately become infested with adults. Numbuh 1 is presented with a booger-activated console that would presumably authorize or activate the destruction of Earth. Chad, chained up, begs him not to do it, reminding Numbuh 1 that his family and friends are still on that planet, and stating that this is not what the KND stands for._

 _Other operatives from other planets scan in to criticize Nigel Uno, pointing out that a human Galactic-level KND operative has never existed, alluding that humans have never been considered worthy. Only one voice steps in to defend Nigel, revealed to be Numbuh 74.239; a tree-like alien kid who had apparently been masquerading as a human all along. Numbah 74.239 begins to state that there was a famous human operative once, but then stops mid-sentence to adjust the privacy settings, and then his human disguise starts acting up._

 _More voices chip in to argue until a booming, multi-layered voice comes up, stating that only Nigel can make that decision. Shedding a tear, Nigel declares, "Galactic Kids Next Door rule!", before plunging his booger into the console._

 _The screen blacks out, and the dismayed voice of a child is heard saying "Nigel Uno...what have you done?"_

 _At the end, the following message is translated from some alien writing which was translated to:_

 ** _Stop the G:KND_**

 ** _Recommission Everyone_**

The worst part for our heroes to hear from Ethan was the fact that the person was sent already did the same thing as Nigel except, he had no one to stop him.

 **"Not only is Earth's utterly doomed. If my predications are correct, the villains that have helped us are dead now. Only Stickybeard and a few others remain. But that doesn't matter now. Nigel, you have abilities beyond your comprehension and I left materials for you to access it. The Warper Tribunal is secretly funding the G:KND. They were only using Father as a distraction to kill you all off to make it easier for the G:KND. Please, you have to stop the G:KND!"** Lyra pleaded.

 **"Cree, please. You got to join the fight….do it for the innocent Teens and adults who don't deserve death. Do it for me, my love."** Were Ethan's last word before the video finished.

The group were dumbfounded and worse yet, they had a threat coming to kill them all. However, Nigel was still shell-shocked about Lizzie being a plant alien. Rachel, being the leader of the Earth's KND, was at a loss for words finding this out. She turned to Nigel who looked green.

"Nigel…you all right?" Rachel asked.

Nigel bolted for the nearest trashcan to puke violently due to the stress and the fact in another universe that he doomed the world.

"I can't believe. What did you see out there that justify this, Numbah 1?" Abby said falling to her knees. "What a bomb to drop."

"Oh my gosh, Chad!" Cree said horrified. "What about him? Is he…did the G:KND…"

"We don't know, but I do know one thing for sure. We need to recommission everyone back into active duty. As of now, the Kids Next Door are at war." Rachel said.

Nigel had finished his upchuck to look into the last contents of the box. In there, they founds books and scrolls with a note at the top.

 **The Keys to Earth's Survival**

 **Transmission ended…?**

 **(A/N: This was just a one-shot. Tempting as it would be to do a series, I don't feel fully capable of doing so. If another feels up to it, then please PM me.)**


End file.
